Ichimaru Gin
Summary Gin Ichimaru (Ichimaru Gin) was the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-D Name: Ichimaru Gin Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Shinigami, Commander of Aizen's Arrancar Army, Former Captain of the 3th Division Age: Unknown, at least over 100 years old Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level with Shikai (Can match Bankai Ichigo's slashes), Large Town level with Bankai (Capable of piercing and injuring Post-Chrysalis Aizen), City level with the poison from his Bankai (Capable of killing Post-Chrysalis Aizen if not for the protection of Hogyoku), the poison also ignores conventional durably to an extent Range: Several meters with long-range attacks, multiple kilometers with his Bankai Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic attack speed Durability: Town level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KT+ with Bankai Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Shinsō Intelligence: Genius intellect (highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy and graduated in one year), highly manipulative and deceptive, quite skilled fighter, adept in psychological warfare Weakness: Apparently, he needs to place his hand upon the target to activate the poison of his Bankai Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Swordsmanship -The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his powers and abilities) -Can teleport targets to another location (via Sentan Hakuja) -Can render a target unconcious (via Hakufuku) -Can extend and retract his blade to a very long distance at an extreme speed (in his Shikai and Bankai) -Poison Manipulation (Basic-level) -Can dissolve and break down cells with the poison from his Bankai Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Zanjutsu' (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. '-Hakuda' (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. ⦁'Shunpo' (Flash Step): A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. '-Kidō' (Demon Arts): A form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō (Way of Destruction) for direct attacks, and Bakudō (Way of Binding) for battle support. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. : ⦁'Sentan Hakuja' (Thousand-Coil White Snake): This technique utilizes the use of the long, white piece of cloth that is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, it teleports the targets to another location. : ⦁'Bakudō: Hakufuku' (White Crawl): When this technique is used, the target sees the illusion of purple cherry blossoms falling around them. Their vision then begins to blur and becomes unfocused as their consciousness becomes muddled, disoriented, and confused. Shortly thereafter, the target blacks out altogether, losing consciousness, only to awaken with an unclear memory of what occurred. '-Zanpakutō: Shinsō' (God Spear): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. In its sealed state, Shinsō looks like an ordinary wakizashi. : ⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai of Gin’s Zanpakutō is triggered by the command "Shoot to kill". In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length. : ⦁'Bankai: Kamishini no Yari' (God-Killing Spear): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. In its Bankai form, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. : '-Bankai Special Ability': Gin's Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as his Shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting several skyscrapers in half with a single slash while standing a great distance away. As Kamishini no Yari, Gin claims that his sword can extend itself up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. However, Gin has also stated that his Bankai is not as fast or as long as he originally claimed, but he hasn't elaborated on this statement further to determine what he is specifically referring to. :: ⦁'Butō' (Null Step): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely on the center of his chest, Gin is able to utilize the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most diligent of observers. :: ⦁'Butō: Renjin' (Null Step: Serial Blade): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of blades that leave little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. :: ⦁'Korose, Kamishini no Yari' (Kill, God-Killing Spear): Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakutō in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time he chooses to. He does so by uttering the technique name while placing his hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. Others Notes: -Gin's Bankai is a hotly debated topic. He originally claimed it moves at mach 500 and can grow up to 13 kilometers, but he later admitted that this was a lie and that it is not nearly as fast and long as he claims (though it's still quite impressive, taking into account the range and the damage that it inflicted). Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: -Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) - Mihawk Profile (Each can potentially oneshot the other) Category:Characters Category:Bleach